


dream of me

by wintercelestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial
Summary: fun times in the student council president's office.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr account for everyone here!! inspired by a post abt lucifer dreaming of being bent over a desk LMAO

“Harder, Diavolo, if you _dare_ be gentle with me-”

A hand meets the back of his head, pushing down until his cheek presses against the large desk he’s bent naked over. “Ah-”

Diavolo’s thrusts from behind already force him to hold onto the edge of the desk for dear life, each lewd smack of skin loud and clear in the council president’s office. It’s a very nice piece of furniture, cut from the darkest mahogany and the finest grain, its surface shiny like a human world diamond. It’s such a shame it’s about to be polished with bodily fluids.

Diavolo leans over slightly and his warm breath tickles the shell of Lucifer’s ear. The rough pace of his hips never stop, even as he mouths wet kisses into the crook of Lucifer’s neck and bites in places that can’t be covered up. 

“If I fuck you any harder my desk will collapse,” he growls. A low hiss escapes him when he feels Lucifer’s insides clench tighter at the very _thought_ of such a thing.

“That only tells me you’re not doing your best,” Lucifer scoffs back, and Diavolo nips him hard enough to elicit a drawn-out groan. 

There’s already stacks of paperwork scattered on the floor, and the inkwell and pens had disappeared over the edge long ago, what more would a broken desk be? It’s only one of the two things left that haven’t been properly ruined yet, the other being Lucifer himself.

“Do you think my desk is ugly?”

Lucifer’s eyes suddenly fly open and he sits bolt-upright in bed. 

It’s early morning despite there being no sun outside, and the first thing he’s aware of is the wet and sticky mess in his own underwear. Diavolo’s already awake beside him, peering over with pale gold eyes full of curiosity. 

“What?” Lucifer croaks stupidly.

“My desk,” Diavolo prompts him with a small smile, taking a sip of coffee from the mug in his hand. Morning Lucifer is always so unbelievably cute. “You were talking in your sleep again. You wanted to destroy my desk for some reason?”

Lucifer fixes him with the most menacing scowl he can muster at this hour and hopes for the best. “Yes,” he mutters. “It’s hideous.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
